


Who's the Devil Here?

by cockabeetle, Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [61]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Deal With the Devil, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Aeron is stupid and just wants to have something intersting happen. They have no loyalties and that's everyone else's problem.
Relationships: Belladona Cox vs. Vondila Morson, Percival "Percy" Richards/Belladona Cox
Series: Owari Magica [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Who's the Devil Here?

**Author's Note:**

> EXP 5  
> Purification 15%  
> POINTS  
> Total: 1718  
> Beetle/Aeron: 731 words at 370 +350 +50= 770pts  
> Luna/Belladona: 987

Belladona sighed as she crawled out the window. Her and Percy kissed! It was amazing. Her mind was just buzzing with excitement, how could it not be? This was what she had been missing, wasn't it? Once her feet connected to the ground she was able to get a clearer head. She needed to sneak out before Sierra got back. She was never around when they read the note. She started making her way to the back ally so she could sneak away behind the houses.

Aeron had glanced up just in time to see a girl with black hair sneak out of their neighbor's window. They can't help the low whistle they let out, as they stop mending the skirt they'd been working on.  
"I didn't know Richards was allowed to have visitors!" They'd never really gotten to know the kid who lived next door, but they'd met his dad once or twice. He's sickly and kept inside, isn't he?

Belladona stopped dead in her tracks at the whistle. Her soul gem was still clipped in her hair. Her magic wasn't active so that meant she was visible. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath. Looking over she saw the source of the whistle. It was a boy? A girl? Non-binary? They didn't like to have a gender at least she couldn't tell.

Aeron waves, and put the skirt on the swing next to them, so they can stand up and get closer.  
"What are you doing, anyway, miss?" They fiddle with the pendant hanging from their neck, their hourglass shaped soul gem.

Belladona looked them over. Might as well talk to them a bit, make sure they're not freaked by some random person leaving someone else's house. "I was hanging out with Percy." She explained. They seemed to know of Percy but she wasn't sure if they knew him. She took notice of them playing with the necklace. "Nice jewellery you got there. Can I know were you got it?"

Aeron glanced her over, eyes catching on her hairpin.  
"Got it from a friend for a favor. Did you get yours from the same place?" They tilted their head, and glanced at Percy's widnow again.  
"Last I heard he wasn't allowed out much."

Belladona put two and two together, they were a magi. Eb had told her a few days back that someone made a contract. "What is this Percy's house just a magnet to magi?" She asked back. "I'm pretty sure that changed after he made his contract."

Aeron nodded, remembering a letter they'd gotten as well.  
"I suppose it could be. I've always lived here, so I don't know if there's something magnetic to magic about this area or not. Were you the one leaving letters around?"

Then it clicked. "Aeron right?" Belladona asked with a snap of her fingers. "Do you have a question about it?" She walked closer. They were new she could take them. Though she didn't want to get blood on Percy's lawn.

Aeron nodded again, they tilted their head at her.  
"What was it supposed to mean? I didn't get it."

Was this kid stupid or was her message not as clear she thought? "Your end will be in the hands of your creation." Belladona said the note allowed, she had been quite happy with it. "You will create your own death." She dumbed it down. "You will be the reason of your own despair." She added. Being cryptic was fun until it didn't work.

Aeron blinked a couple times, and hummed.  
"Okay. Are you referring to how gems get dark, or the whole thing about not being able to get far from them, or something else? I know I started with a little more information than your average magi but I didn't get to know much."

Belladona smiled, so they knew something. That was interesting. "The distance thing is easy never let your-" She pulled her soul gem out. "-soul gem out of sight. It's our soul after all." She held up the bright red gem. "What do think happens when it goes dark though?" She closed her hand around her gem hiding it from view.

Aeron nodded.  
"Yeah, it's important." They had a feeling she'd said that to try and freak them out. What a weird girl...  
"Not sure. Haven't really thought about it, if I'm honest." Aeron let their own turn into the gem, to look at it.  
"Is there a reason you're trying to freak me out?"

And officially they were no fun. Not fun like the rest of the magi that were freaked out by her and defiantly not fun like Percy. "I want you to despair." Belladona said flatly. So her normal tricks wouldn't work on Aeron, that was annoying but she'll think of something.

"Why? I don't really see why you'd want to. The other magi I've met so far have all been so serious, are you just as serious in the other direction?" Aeron frowned.  
"You looked like you'd be interesting."

Belladona rolled her eyes. "You know your no fun. I'm doing what I need to survive so I can live as long as I can, and trying to have fun along the way." This one wasn't spooked by her and it bugged her. Not the same way Percy did at first but also not like how Von does. Somewhere in the middle maybe?

"I've never been good at being fun, I guess. I try." They lean on the fence separating them from her.  
"What all do you want to do, anyway? Maybe I can do something. Just because I'm bad at emoting doesn't mean I don't wanna be involved."

"I want grief seeds. I know how to seal them to keep them from re-hatching so quickly." Belladona explained. "The more grief seeds I have the longer I and those that are with me can live. But more grief seeds means more witches." Maybe they would figure things out but she wasn't sure. "And there's one grief seed I really want." Vondila's she knew that her witch will be a pain to kill but to have that seed will be amazing.

Aeron nodded.  
"Sure. Tell me what to do?" They could ask for something, for their assistance. But why bother? This seemed much more interesting than just doing whatever came to mind before. The magi around town were nice enough, but Aeron couldn't really say they cared about anyone still in town.

Belladona smiled. "I want you to leave something in the sanctuary for me. I would do it but sand messes up my prosthetic leg." She explained. That cave was neutral territory normally but she's been wanting to mess with it for sometime. "Well more of brake a few things and leave a cryptic message. It really gets to those Morson twins." She explained.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Aeron grinned, and let their gem return to pendant form, wrapping the chain around their wrist.  
"Do you have the message now, or will you keep in touch...?"

Belladona smirked, this kid was willing to do this and if not it's not like it messes with her plans. "Your going to need to draw a few things, a butterfly, an upside down triangle, a star, a moon, a bubble and a horse shoe and also have a queen of spades. Put a grief seed on every symbol and make sure it's in the centre of the main room. Destroy everything else but the room full of plaques." She might be working towards their destruction but that didn't mean she was willing to touch something like that. It was a graveyard for fucks sakes.

"Do you want the queen of spades to be drawn, or a card taped to the note?" Aeron assumed the drawings would be simple, they could easily draw that out. They might feel a little bad to ruin Salem's work place... but causing a little chaos did sound like fun.

Belladona thought it over for a moment. "Draw it if you can but make sure it's green. If not use a real card." This was unplanned but it would be fun to watch them freak out over it. "And make sure you do all this at night the twins wont be there." She added this kid didn't stand a chance with Vondila.

Aeron nodded.  
"Sure. Easy enough." They pull out a notebook, and take some notes for later.  
"A butterfly, an upside down triangle, a star, a moon, a bubble, and a horse shoe. Any specific colors for them?" They glance up, writing down the note about a green queen of spades.

"Yellow, yellow, white, grey-brown, teal, and green." Belladona listed the colours. "Same order as the shapes." She tacked on watching the kid write.

Aeron makes the notes, nodding a few more times.  
"Can I learn your name, too?" Aeron doodles a vague impression of a grief seed, they haven't seen one in a while but it is a pretty specific shape.  
"These are put in each shape too, right?"

"Yes. One grief seed for each shape." Belladona confirmed. "It's Belladona Cox."

They make a note of that as well, and offer their hand to shake.  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Cox. You probably already know this, but I'm Aeron Geraldson."

Belladona took the hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Geraldson." She mimicked back, if they wanted to play fancy she could play fancy.

"Mx." They pronounce the title like 'mix' but they smile at her.  
"I look forward to working with you again."

Belladona had taken a shot in the dark and missed. "Sorry about that." She didn't like misgendering people. "I hope to work with you as well." She smiled wide, this will be fun.

Aeron nods, and flip a page to jot down their phone number.  
"If you ever want me to do something else, feel free to reach out." They tear the page out and offer it to her, thankful that she wasn't upset at the correction.

Belladona took the paper. "I will do that." She folded the paper and slid it into her pocket. "Now I'll let you get to work." She needed to head home soon and rework somethings if Aeron does go through with it.

Aeron nodded to themself. They'd wait a couple days before they do it, but they do intend to go through with her plan.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
